Sprinkled with memories
by Poisonous Pastry
Summary: A collection of little ficlets, the majority of which will most likely be based on the AoS and the DoS universe. Expect just about every genre and pairing you can imagine. Open to requests and prompts!
1. Hallway

**A/N:** Hello there and welcome to this little collection of oneshots! I'm Gamie, and I've recently joined this site again. I've had a few other accounts, but I've decided to start over. Anyway, this story here will act as a collection for whatever oneshots I'll end up writing for the AoS/DoS universe. Expect to see loads of different genres, pairings and plots... Hence the 'M' rating. I'm just playing it safe. Some of these drabbles will be fairly pointless whereas others will actually have a plot. By all means, do feel free to give me prompts and ask requests.

Reviews are adored. Flames are not.

**Disclaimer:** The Castlevania franchise belongs to Konami, not me. I'm not making any money out of writing this. This is written purely for fun.

**Warnings/additional notes:** Completely pointless fluff (I think, lol, idefk), takes place around 12-13 years before AoS. Also, I thought that Soma being shorter than Mina back when they were little kids is an adorable image. Plz don't shoot me.

_Italics_ = Thoughts and flashbacks.

* * *

**Hallway**

Six-year-old Mina Hakuba was no stranger to sleepovers. Or to be more accurate, she was no stranger to having her friends spend the night at her place. What she wasn't used to doing was to actually stay at a friend's home for a night. While she would never ever admit it out loud, the young girl thought that sleeping in a room that wasn't hers, in a bed (or futon) that was entirely unfamiliar was pretty scary. The knowledge that mom and dad weren't in a nearby room was enough to increase her fear of things that went bump in the night by tenfold.

But she had pushed her fears aside this time, had asked her newest friend if she could spent the night at his place. He was always so quiet and shy, a very difficult boy to speak and connect with. Despite that, there was something about the smaller boy – Soma, which made her feel so curious about him.

And it was because of that curiosity that Mina had ended up where she was right now, tucked in under the sheets of someone else's futon (most likely one reserved for guests), on the floor of her friend's room, unable to sleep and in dire need of a visit to the bathroom. It should've been simple. The bathroom was located in the hallway outside Soma's room, barely a few meters from the door. But said hallway was also very dark… And what if there were monsters hiding in the shadows?

Mina didn't want to be eaten by a monster.

After a few more moments of tossing and turning, twisting in a sea of hot sheets and pillows, the girl made up her mind. Slowly, she slid out of the futon, sneaking over to the western-style bed in the room.

"Soma-kun. Hey, Soma-kun," she whispered as she shook the shoulder of the bed's sole occupant.

"…What is it?" came the boy's soft reply, his voice thick and his speech slightly slurred with the grogginess that came with being awoken so suddenly.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Then go to the bathroom."

"Can't you come with me?"

Silence. Then the smaller boy sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. A yawn, then he slipped out of the bed and stood next to the taller girl. She flashed him a bright smile before grabbing one of his hands and promptly tugged him along out into the dark hallway with her. And of course, Soma allowed it, didn't protest in the slightest. Maybe he was just embarrassed about holding hands, though. She almost snickered at the thought. It would be just like him, to get all embarrassed and go quiet about something like that.

The pair arrived at their destination and Mina let go of her friend's hand.

"I'm gonna go now."

"Uh-huh."

"You'd better not go back to bed and leave me here, Soma-kun!"

"I won't."

She flashed him another smile before she entered the bathroom, cheeks going slightly pink.

"I know you won't. You're my hero, after all."

* * *

**A/N:** Lol, pointless oneshot is pointless. I'll do better in the future. I SWEAR.


	2. New Number 1

**A/N: **Hello again! It's been a while since my last update, I know, but now I'm back with a brand new ficlet for you all! This one is pretty short, though and will probably be given a continuation.

Many, many thanks to those who took the time to read and/or review. I would reply to each individual review, but I decided that a big 'thank you' aimed to all of you would work out better for me since I'd just end up saying similar things worded differently sooner or later because I fail like that. Input is always welcome, and be aware that I'll seriously at least _consider_ each and every prompt I'm given.

As you'll notice, this ficlet involves an OC named **Benji**. He is not my own creation and is from the very awesome fanfic **"Undying Darkness" **(which I seriously think you should read if you like Soma) by the very talented **Feichin LeFay **who has been kind enough to let me borrow him. Thank you very much for that! Here's hoping that I'll be able to not screw up his character completely.

As always, reviews are adored. Flames are not.

**Disclaimer:** The Castlevania franchise belongs to Konami, not me. I'm not making any money out of writing this. This is written purely for fun.

**Warnings/additional notes:** None, really.

_Italics_ = Thoughts and flashbacks.

* * *

**New Number**

His cell phone is one of those fancy things with touch screen and more functions than anyone could possibly ever need. It's black, slim and in such pristine condition that the display can be used as a mirror if needed. But that's only to be expected as Soma rarely uses it to call anyone, aside from the occasional call and mail to Mina. The list of saved contacts is almost laughably short and takes mere seconds to scroll through.

But today, the number of contacts on the list is going to increase by one. _Today_, he thinks as he finishes adding the new number to the list and puts the slip of paper down on the table, _Today, Tsukikyobi made me promise to add his number. Dunno why he'd want that, though. Why is he so interested in me anyway? What does he **want **from me?_

"Why does he act like he cares…" Soma mumbles to himself, still staring intently at the screen.

_Is this friendship? Or is he just lying in order to use me?_

Friendship suddenly seems like such an alien concept.

_What if he calls? How do I greet him? What should I say? Do we even have anything to say to each other?_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** inb4 stop making pointless ficlets_  
_


	3. New Number 2

**A/N: **Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry this took so long. Writer's block is a nasty, nasty thing. Many thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review. I appreciate it, really!

Again, this ficlet involves an OC named **Benji**. He is not my own creation and is from the very awesome fanfic **"Undying Darkness" **(which I seriously think you should read if you like Soma) by the very talented **Feichin LeFay **who has been kind enough to let me borrow him. Thank you very much for that! Here's hoping that I'll be able to not screw up his character completely.

As always, reviews are adored. Flames are not.

**Disclaimer:** The Castlevania franchise belongs to Konami, not me. I'm not making any money out of writing this. This is written purely for fun.

**Warnings/additional notes:** There are might be some very light slash-ish undertones here. If that disturbs you in any way, it's probably a good idea to click that back button right now.

_Italics_ = Thoughts and flashbacks.

* * *

**New Number – Part 2**

His fingers tremble slightly as he selects _that_ number from the list of saved ones. The tense nervousness he feels is so strong that it might as well be a palpable force in the air. It draws everything down, down, down, making his whole mind sink, furiously contorting inward until the room feels at least a hundred times smaller, as if the floor has become a vicious whirlpool. He shouldn't do this. Not good with people. Will just screw this up, get _him_ in danger. Doesn't know how to make small talk. But Soma Cruz needs to talk, to take his mind off... Well, everything. How can he know that he's still himself? He looked at the moon a little too long last night, stared at it with a little too much intensity, what does that mean. Is it a bad sign?

_Why am I doing this_, he wonders.

_I don't _**u n d e r s t a n d**_ myself a t times like _this_. W h y? _

_D o n ' t get. **IT**. _

_-**desperate** for attention? can _manage_ just fine without _others_._

_Pick up pick up _**pick up**_. no no **no** don't pick up _**don't**_ pick up. I won't **k n o w** what to say. but I kinda want to talk to s o m e one but I… _

_W a n t **to** t a l k. About something. _ Anything_.  
_

_Won't know what to _**SAY**_. Shouldn't do this.  
_

Why couldn't Mina have picked up when he tried to call her earlier? She understands. He can be honest (or, well, as honest as he wants to be) about his worries with her and she won't laugh, won't say the wrong thing. She'll say just the right things, ask the right questions, and Soma will feel just fine after hanging up.

_But Mina is busy, isn't she._

Just when he is about to hang up, let his nerves and awkwardness get the better of him, a cheerful voice (baritone, somewhat deeper than his own, he notes for some inane reason) interrupts his train of thought.

"I was wondering when you'd call me, Cross! Miss me that much, did ya?"

"For the last time, it's Cruz, not Cross. And no, your number just _happens_ to be at the top of my list." His tone is dry, "So the-"

Benji chooses that moment to interrupt before Soma has a chance to inform him of just how he didn't crave company at all and absolutely isn't feeling lonely in the slightest (wouldn't do to seem _desperate_ or anything). "Hey, that means you have me saved as "Benji" in romaji or somethin', right? Sweet. So does this mean that we're on, ya know, first name basis now? No honorifics or anythin'?"

There's a long silence on Soma's end.

"Hmph. Don't flatter yourself," he snorts in response.

A small smile takes form on his face soon enough, though the socially awkward teenager remains unaware of it, instead completely focused on the most nonsensical conversation topics.

This isn't anything like talking to Mina (can't be too honest, can't be too open), but he finds that he doesn't mind.


End file.
